


Sit talking up all night

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angsty Vision, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Maternal Helen, Other, Post Civil War, Reunions, Sort your shit out you two, Two years of stolen moments, Vision having lots of Feels, pre infinity war, scarlet vision - Freeform, unspoken connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Vision feels isolated in the aftermath of Civil War, but somebody's on their way to lift his spirits.





	1. Chapter 1

It was serendipity, the first time, or so Vision thought then.

Vision had come to France to talk to a renowned surgical consultant on request from Tony. It hadn't been a positive meeting. The doctor had, after extensive studying of the charts and scans Vision had bought with him, concluded that Colonel Rhodes would never walk again, and there was nothing medical science could do to repair his damaged spine. Tony was talking about designing something to give the solider the use of his legs back, but Vision knew that walking with the aid of a machine was not equivalent to restoring his full health. It would never be the same for his teammate, and the fault lay with him.

Dejected by the meeting and with his throat and stomach uncomfortably tight, Vision sought refuge in the night. He didn't need to sleep every night anyway, and restlessness plagued him many a night - especially since the Raft escape a fortnight ago. He hoped that, if Wanda - if any one of the team, had been badly hurt, Captain Rogers would have found a way to contact him. Somehow. But as it was, the silence from his former teammates only added to Vision's worries.

This felt odd, being out by himself. Training with Captain Roger's team of Avengers, Vision had always had company. Wanda, most frequently. Sam and Steve alike never minded sightseeing with him, often together, and Vision learned a lot watching the two friends interact with one another and the city of New York in a more restful situation than a mission.

He spent some time analyzing the sensations that coursed through him. His stomach occasionally seemed to lurch, similar to when a quinjet was piloted too roughly to the ground. He felt heaver than usual, an issue he had at first put down to a minor calibration issue with his density but had now reoccurred enough to realize his error. He also felt restless, distracted, and the slightest bit irritable. Guilt, he deduced, was the culprit. He had felt it gazing through Colonel Rhodes' hospital room window, and the emotion still weighed upon him now, weeks later.

He always used to turn to Wanda when sensations like this plagued him. It surprised him how many nights when he couldn't sleep he would find Wanda awake as well, pale and drawn and needing distraction just as much as he did. They would talk, or walk around the compound together, or sit watching movies at a low volume so they wouldn't disturb anybody else. He never felt lonely, set apart from humanity as he had always perceived himself, because he had Wanda.

It hit Vision in a rush he had more than one thing to feel guilty for. He had left Wanda to fly to the scene of his accidental injuring of Colonel Rhodes, and in doing so he let Ross's men take Wanda. He hadn't tried to stop them or even reason with them. There hadn't been a day after that that he hadn't longed to have Wanda back at his side, and not just because she was the one who used to help him make some sense of his emotions. Sometimes, when she was still at the raft, Vision would wake from nightmares, which was a first for him. The way he could recall vague sensations and snippets of words or phrases bothered him because he understood there was some subtle, underlying threat, but not exactly what it was. He didn't like not having the full picture.

He didn't like being away from Wanda.

He had never told anyone about what he had done a fortnight ago. Who was there, really, left for him to talk to?

Vision was so lost in his thought and yearning he didn't at first notice the people who glanced his way on their way home, some startled, some wary, some whipping out phones to take a quick recording as he passed them by. He was unaware of what a striking figure he made, at his full six-three height, crimson and silver skin and of course his billowing cape. Wanda use to remind him not to wear it when he wanted to avoid attention, but it wasn't something he thought about himself.

Nobody directly spoke to him, but eventually he became aware he was attracting attention when he heard the words _Tony Stark's robot_ uttered in French. That made him feel even worse. Vision found himself shying away from the cobbled streets, moving down alleys and into an industrial area until he could take off without prying eyes spotting him.

Flying had often helped clear his head, but here yet again was another activity that reminded him of Wanda. Vision had helped her learn to harness her own powers for flight in the two years they had spent training together, and after she was proficient it was yet another enjoyable activity they had shared.

He was thinking of Wanda a great deal tonight. The lights of Paris receded under him as he flew over the city, but flying, like walking, relieved none of his restlessness tonight. At length, he alighted in the quiet gardens of Chenonceau Chateau. The tourist attraction was closed now to the public, but Vision found himself unapologetic as he wandered, staying to the gardens and keeping from the grandness of the manor house and its various turrets and attached buildings. He had no desire to disturb an errant cleaner.

His loneliness reached a peak at the edge of the caryatids, carved female figures set into columns to support a greater structure. Not usually so fanciful, Vision wondered if it was judgement he saw in the statues' eyes, and he hung his head. (Wanda would have laughed at him for admitting such a thing, then would have played along and scolded the statues for upsetting him).

He couldn't ignore how oddly vulnerable he felt here, despite his vibranium skin and the myriad of powers at his disposal. He felt no more alive than the stone figures set into the marble, and he turned away from the statues with his head still low. He didn't know why he was here, why he was delaying going back to the compound. Although Mr Stark had not given him a specific timeframe to be back by. After all, who would notice if he did not return to the compound the next day? Or the one after. It was vast and lonely without Wanda's company, Sam bickering with Rhodes, Steve and Natasha running training drills, frequent babysitting episodes with Clint's children, Tony dropping by to barb almost everybody else, and movie nights with the team.

He wondered when he stopped thinking of the Avengers Compound as home.

His eyes remained downcast, so he didn't notice the faint crimson glow emitting from figure across the carefully manicured lawn. Vision drew to a startled halt when the automatic mental barriers in his head met something familiar, met something similar. A mind that swept his aside but presented no threat despite the ease of dismantling his mental shields.

Quite the opposite.

"Wanda?" he spoke the name out loud before he'd even set eyes on her. He knew her mind just as well, perhaps better, than her physical form. The moment the name left his lips he threw every sense available to him to his surroundings to locate her. He couldn't quite believe it, wondering if perhaps he was dreaming.

He dreamed of her often.

When he actually met her familiar green eyes across from the other side of the statues, he felt his entire body pulse with relief. "Wanda, you're here." His voice didn't modulate quite as usual. If Wanda, noticed, it seemed she forgave him. After his agonizing over the failure his trip had become, after missing her so dearly, it was a miracle now to have her here in front of him. Wanda offered up a few words of explanation that he could barely register over his emotions, but that were filed away for later examination.

"You called me..." Her eyes never left his. She had her head on one side as she watched him, but despite the fact he had let her be taken away, he could see no anger or accusation. Caution, the worst perhaps was the caution, or maybe the restraint. He coudn't bear to be gazed upon by Wanda as somebody she wasn't sure she could trust. His muscles slackened for a moment, but before he knew it he was striding towards her, breaking into a run after two steps, not even noticing when he stumbled over nothing.

For once in his life, Vision didn't stop to analyze the moment, or if his course of action was the correct one. An acute need for Wanda had manifested and become his singular goal. She had always been sensitive to his moods, and something in her wary expression softened to concern when he was a few steps away.

She extended her arms to Vision as he reached for her. He scooped her entirely off the ground and swung her in a half circle to the sound of her startled laugh, and oh, oh how he'd missed hearing the sound. He didn't put her down as his head dipped to bury in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, holding her slighter figure against him.

All he focused on was the feel of her slender arms wrapping around him, one at this waist and one over his shoulder, both palms splaying against his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair. It was a startling honey blonde shade instead of the dark chestnut brown he knew, causing the skin around the mind stone to furrow slightly as he took it in. He set her gently on her feet to take her in properly, and looked aghast at the burn marks upon her neck, and once more he uncharacteristically acted without thinking. Both his hands lifted and framed her face, making her look smaller and far more delicate than she actually was. Wanda didn't seem to mind.

She shook her head. "We've already said our apologies, Vis." The old nickname made his heart soar. "What matters now is now. This."

 _Us_?

Despite her reassuring words, Vision uttered a tiny sound of distress as his thumbs ghosted down the edges of her neck, careful not to venture too close to the still-raw burn marks. "What did they do to you?" Dawning horror and something far darker and dangerous unfurled with him. She didn't answer, picking up on his guilt without needing to consciously look inside his mind. 

"It isn't your fault - don't think like that." Their connection had always been strong, though somehow he hadn't dared to imagine it would remain intact with distance and what had passed between them. Vision could barely breathe when Wanda's right hand came up to rest upon his, his anger failing and absorbing into something almost the polar opposite. The sheer sensation of Wanda's touch felt overwhelming, with her warm skin on both sides of his hand. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move again.

"I missed you." It was woefully inadequate given the circumstances, given the enormity of emotion roaring around inside him. In response Wanda went up on her tiptoes then pressed herself against him in another hug, this one a little looser, arms around one another but foreheads touching. (Vision was stooping. A lot). "I missed you too, Vis." She breathed, and the relief he felt was crushing, all-encompassing.

They broke apart after several minutes, though Vision honestly couldn't have accurately tracked the passage of time. He sought her gaze, anxiety flickering through him again. Her neck looked so terrible. And she'd lost weight and colour in her face, he noted. Though it could have been her blonde hair making her look more washed out than she would have with a darker shade.

"You are certain Wanda, that you are all right?"

"I am now." She took the question very seriously, nodding as she replied verbally. Vision still saw shadows in her eyes though. Not a darkness directed at him, but something that fretted might be permanent after what she had gone through. And he wondered in that moment how she could forgive him for letting her be taken, when he was so far from forgiving himself, and how he could chase that darkness away.

"Come on - we should get out of here before a gardener or somebody catches us." The wariness in her voice reminded Vision she was, of course, a fugitive. There was danger in this meeting for her, but the stakes were different to him. An unfriendly person might hurl insults at him. The same for Wanda meant risking her freedom.

He extended a hand to her. "Should we fly?"

And Wanda Maximoff looked right into Vision's eyes, and she smiled a wide, full smile at him, one that made the dimples aligned with each corner of her lips flash.

"Yes, we should." She took his hand.


	2. Tentative trust

The lights of Paris were distant below them. Vision knew Wanda could only stand the temperature at this altitude for a short time, but he felt a streak of uncommon selfishness with her fingers intertwined with his.

He didn't want her to let go. He didn't want her to go back to Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, or Natasha Romanov, people who got the pleasure of seeing Wanda every day.

He wanted to stretch this moment flying with Wanda above Paris and under the stars as long as he could.

He felt guilty for the resentment over Wanda's teammates. He had agreed to the Accords that had put her in this position in the first place. With hindsight, though...

"Wanda, I have no wish to overstep my bounds. But can you share with me any details - not location or... anything such as that. But Captain Rogers, and the others..."

His stomach felt as if it plummeted from the sky without him when Wanda turned a gaze laced with caution to him. She was thinking about what to say to him, how to answer.

"They're all right, Vision. Steve and Bucky recovered from the fight with Tony, physically. We got Bucky somewhere safe." It was clear she had no intentions of revealing where, but Vision had no wish to know (though he noted the first name with some reserve). He kept his thoughts contritely to himself, though he missed the familiar timbre of Wanda's mind against his own.

She needed to keep her secrets, even from him. Maybe especially from him.

"Scott and Clint headed back to the U.S. to face Ross." There was little risk in telling Vision that. He'd know soon enough.

"What about you?" His gaze was searching, even in what little light there was this high, with the mindstone and Wanda's palms as bright as any. Wanda eventually stared at the ground so far beneath them, avoiding his gaze.

"You know I dreamed of this often in the Raft." There was a clipped quality to her syllables that had nothing to do with her accent. Vision was torn between a protective anger at what she had endured in that prison and the hope that she meant, for a second - dreaming of _him_.

"Flying." She clarified a moment later, causing his spirits to fall. He was quiet a moment, then offered. "You aren't nervous anymore?" He recalled with perfect clarity how anxious she had been as he first taught her to fly.

She looked straight up at him, somehow cutting through everything, though not so much as her next words. "Not with you here."

He almost phased in the wrong direction, with gravity instead of against.

"I'm not infallible, you know Wanda." 

"You mean what happened to Rhodes? How is he?"

"Tony... he is working on a prosthesis. But the prognosis remains that he will not walk unaided again."

"Vision, you didn't force him into that fight. We all made choices. People get hurt in battles. That's a certainty of conflict."

"He was injured because of my failure."   
  
"That's called being human, Vis." A familiar fierceness lit her words. His eyes remained unconvinced, no matter how he wanted to believe her. To have the world see what she saw.

"I made so many mistakes. Wanda, I-"

"We said no more apologies, Vis."

"We said a lot of things. I said I would protect you." His voice sounded odd to his own ears. Could that be anguish making his words thump painfully against his ribs on their way out?

"You said the team would protect me." Wanda corrected.

"But I meant it for me."

That was clearly a surprise to Wanda, whose lips parted without saying anything.

"I shouldn't have confined you to the compound." Shame bowed his head the same way as it had when it had happened. Wanda moved a little closer to him, scarlet at her fingertips.

"No." She agreed. "But I should not have taken control of the Mindstone in order for Clint and I to escape."

"You wouldn't have had to do that if I had thought for myself."

"Loyalty is nothing to be ashamed of Vision. Just... I don't like seeing Tony take advantage of you." Wanda scowled. Tony Stark had never been her favourite person. The way she shook her head made her hair flutter, and Vision's gaze was drawn to her neck and the burn marks the Raft collar had left. They still caused him great distress.

"Wanda..."

There were some intentions, like his being on the verge of apologizing a minute ago, Wanda could read too clearly in his mind. "Vis, I can't risk a hospital. Even a doctor. Who could I trust?"

He hesitated only a moment. "Me." She had no answer to that, but also no argument, and her gaze softened.

"Will you allow me to assist you?"

Wanda looked at him for a long moment. "I always trusted you, Vision. That will never change. So yes." She agreed.

"Thank you, Wanda. I believe I know somebody who can help."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop AND my old backup laptop both crashed and burned within days of one another, until a friend came to my rescue, and I've thought of almost nothing but writing Scarlet Vision this entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda had a lot to think about as they flew, and she paid little attention to their surroundings, letting Vision lead their way across the sky. Vision's presence as they traveled never went unnoticed though. It didn't matter if she didn't look directly at him, she always knew exactly where he was. The familiar contours of his mind, all logic and organization and gentle compassion, would have grounded her even with her eyes closed. She couldn't help but notice that among Vision's usually orderly thoughts remained a nagging remnant of the anguish that had made her realize he needed her in the first place.

Like her - he wasn't okay in the aftermath. He was so concerned with the physical wounds the Raft had left on her, but they weren't what troubled Wanda. Physical pain, she knew. She understood, she had dealt with it. Other types of pain, yes, she had encountered too, and even been responsible for. Emotional pain - that was what scared Wanda. And to know that Vision was upset as well, though not for precisely the same reasons, it made her feel a little less alone.

She had only thought momentarily about not answering him. She hadn't believed Vision would set her up. But now Wanda felt something other than resentment and regret. She was nervous.

There had been no time, after the fight, to say all the things that had been left unsaid between them. Now there was the chance, Wanda wasn't sure how to go about it.

It was Vision who broke the silence between them.

"Are you not angry with me, Wanda?" His voice was tinged with an uncommon note of apprehension. Wanda turned to him, her eyes faintly lit scarlet from the subtle exertion of keeping herself in motion.

"I was at first. But I didn't have much time to do anything else but think in the Raft. I'm not even mad at Tony, anymore."

Vision knew Wanda had never liked Mr. Stark, finding it easier to concentrate and work with her teammates when he was away from the compound. He had set her on a path she wasn't proud of when she was younger. But it wasn't Tony Stark he wanted to discuss in that moment. Thinking of him filled him with a nagging sense of guilt that he never would have approved of what he was doing right now.   
  
But he couldn't have turned away from Wanda. 

"I ought to be relieved to hear that, and yet, I-" He frowned as he grasped for words. "I--ah..." Vision was frustrated with his own inability to express himself. Wanda's gaze remained on him, not pushing, nor probing mentally, giving him time to organize his own mind.

He had forgotten that feeling of relief that infused him when he was in close proximity to her. Eventually, he managed to phrase his thoughts.

"Perhaps I feel I deserve anger. Or blame." He still could barely bring himself to look at her neck and the burn marks there. Wanda frowned at him.

"Vis. Listen. It's normal to feel guilt, but it's also easy to let it feel overwhelming. To decide you deserve negative emotions when you don't. Everyone makes mistakes. You can sit around and brood about it, or you can get up, get back out there - resolve never to make the same mistakes, learn how to be ready for new ones."

Vision was quiet for a moment, feeling the passion of Wanda's words even after she had finished speaking. He spoke up again with some hesitancy.

"I don't want to make any more mistakes with you." He admitted, and Wanda's eyes softened behind the film of crimson. "I believe... with Mr. Stark preoccupied and Colonel Rhodes injured... I have been lonely." He admitted, turning to glance at Wanda. She was as lovely as he always remembered, framed now by the faint scarlet light of her own powers against the backdrop of a cloud bank. "The compound seems vast and unwelcoming without you, without the others. And I find myself spending large amounts of my time thinking of ways to fix things with our team, only..."

"Only what, Vis?"

He probably would have looked down at his feet if he'd been standing upright. "It pales in comparison to the time I spend trying to ascertain how I might see you again."

Wanda, specifically. Out of them all, it was Wanda he missed the most fiercely. With the most ardent need.

When she did reply her voice was soft, and he found himself straining at first until he filtered out the majority of sound from the breeze rushing by.

"When I felt how much you needed me, when you were calling me... I couldn't leave you alone. I was nervous, to come here, but I think, I feel--" She paused and sought his gaze. "Like I made the right choice."

This was where she was supposed to be. Not that she knew exactly where they were right now, but the where wasn't the important part.

Vision let out a breath and flashed her a shaky sort of smile that reminded Wanda all over again just how damn adorable he could be. But she could see the gears around his eyes whirring as he gave something thought.

That was the second such remark she had made about him 'calling her'. Vision tilted his head in puzzlement. "Wanda, I wasn't calling you." He admitted, voice bemused. "I didn't know your location."

She disagreed with that. "I heard you. Maybe it wasn't conscious, when you did it?"

"Perhaps not." He replied slowly. Vision had given some thought before to what he might be capable of, but he hadn't dared imagine that his link with Wanda could remain intact enough for her to understand his acute need, from miles upon miles away.

There was something welcoming in it, though. For the first time in weeks, he didn't feel alone. It was monumental enough that he searched desperately for something meaningful, something worthwhile enough that it could convey what he felt in that moment. But instead, he realized they had arrived, and he swallowed emotions he couldn't even begin to identify and nodded to the ground below them.

"We're here."

Wanda looked around curiously as they landed discretely in a garden and emerged into a still-brightly lit street despite the late hour. She could hear two people passing by speaking Spanish, and she and Vision waited until they had passed to cross the street.

Bustling footsteps came to the door Vision knocked upon, somebody who was awake late, Wanda thought. The door opened, and she found herself looking into Helen Cho's surprised face.

For a beat, nobody spoke. Vision was the one to do so first.

"Doctor Cho, please forgive our intrusion." He bowed his head contritely, while Wanda looked on with apprehension. She wasn't certain which side Helen would have picked if it had come to that, and it was too soon after the tensions of Civil War for the implications to be ignored.

She relaxed slightly when Helen's face broke into a tentative smile. "Come in, please." They both did so, glad to get away from the potential of any curious eyes. Vision became more aware of his unique appearance when it meant Wanda could potentially be in danger because of it. Helen shook hands with Wanda, but her look when she turned to Vision was warmer, and she grasped his hands and reached up to kiss his cheek with almost maternal affection. "It's so good to see you both." She included Wanda in her smile. Helen's face became concerned quickly when she took the other woman in, however, not missing the burn marks on her neck.

"Wanda, what happened to your neck? Come and sit down, let me take a look."

"That's a long story, and only if you don't mind." Wanda shot Vision a quick look, silently imploring him not to leave her. If Helen hadn't been there, Vision might have tried to explain how reluctant he was to part ways with Wanda again, but given his recent frustrations he probably would have tripped over the words anyway.

He gently touched the small of her back as they both followed Helen, trying to communicate without words that he would be there for her.

Helen was on the move, but it said a lot about her steadfast personality that she had medical supplies with her even so, including some Stark tech Vision looked over with interest, resolving not to ask Mr. Stark if he knew Helen had some of those exact instruments. He trusted Helen Cho, and that was enough.

"All right Wanda. Two of these are quite severe - I'm going to get a few things together and we'll use the tissue regeneration on them. The others I'm just going to treat and let them heal naturally, they aren't at a high risk for infection." Helen relayed to the pair. She noted Vision looked more anxious than Wanda did.

He held it together as he stayed by Wanda, holding her hand but otherwise staying out of the way as Helen worked her technology and grew new tissue to replace the two worst burns. He could feel minor flinches through her fingertips as pain lanced through Wanda, but she stayed silent throughout. Vision watched like a hawk as Helen cleaned the remaining burns then applied an antiseptic paste. Afterwards, they both thanked Helen profusely for helping. The doctor smiled warmly as she looked between the pair of them.

"It's good to see you two together again." Vision opened his mouth without saying anything, and Wanda shot him a brief, amused look. Helen carried on. "I could always spot a connection between you both, and seeing you again now, after everything - it's really nice. I wish everybody was as willing to work together. Wanda, make sure you take care of yourself." She embraced the other woman briefly but warmly. Vision felt shy as he ducked his upper body slightly, letting himself be hugged goodbye as well. Usually, the only physically demonstrative person with him was Wanda.

It was nice.

Almost two hours had passed inside Helen's temporary abode, and both Vision and Wanda looked towards the lightening sky. An exchanged glance without the need for words had them take to the skies again, but Vision could tell by the rapid blink, how quiet Wanda was and the faint lines around her forehead he longed to smooth with a gentle caress of his palm that she was tired. He quickly located a hotel nearby which he made an online booking for, using a secure credit card Tony had set up for him under the alias Victor Shade.

He landed on the roof with Wanda, and suddenly found the courage to reach out and grasp both her hands, to say what he longed to.

"I wish I could walk into the lobby with you." He told her earnestly, and she summoned a tired smile and squeezed his fingers. "I wish you could too." She agreed, but there was a... a flash of something which Vision found impossible to identify there in her eyes.

He might not know what it was, but suddenly she didn't look tired anymore.

Vision tumbled for something to say, and eventually he lifted his hand and indicated her neck, though stopped shy of actually touching her. He was standing close enough to Wanda to see the flare of some emotion play subtly over her face - interest? Regret? Apprehension? It was too quick for Vision to analyze properly, and his hand dropped meekly to his side again a moment later.

"I ought to let you get some rest." The words were difficult to say, because he realized he didn't want to leave. He was torn between having so much to say and no idea where to even begin.

Wanda unexpectedly seized him in a hug. Vision froze for a moment, then his arms came cautiously up to hold Wanda, delicately, as if she might turn into smoke in his grip.

The way she fit into his arms soothed every uncertainty that passed through his mind, leaving the quietly contented awareness of the world being, for that minute, solely comprised of just he and Wanda Maximoff.

"Vis, I want to see you again." Vision had never understood the phrase 'his heart leaped' until that moment.

Words failed him (why did this keep happening to him..?) and he simply nodded, staring down at Wanda as if he could never pull his gaze away. Eventually he managed to get out a quite coherent: "We'll need a safe way to contact one another."

Wanda had clearly already thought of this. "T'Challa's sister set me up a secure email account." He noticed how much trust was in her voice when she spoke about the Wakandans. It confirmed a few suspicions he had about the location of Wanda and her friends, but it wasn't an avenue he wanted to explore.

"It won't go further than me, Wanda."

She smiled up at him, loosing the last of the guarded edge that had, in some form or another, lingered since they reunited.

"I know, Vis." He didn't understand her hesitation until her lips twitched in tiny smile. "It's MissPaprika@webmail.za."

A breathless little laugh escaped him before he could even think about stopping it, and that made Wanda grin in return. Did that mean... he didn't want to read too much into that, but his mind of course relived the time in the compound he had tried to cook for Wanda.

"Wanda?"

"Hmm?" It was a soft hum, the sound brushing past her lips in a faint exhale.

"Would it - do you think that, would you mind-"

"Vision. It's still me. We're still us. Ask me." She encouraged, and he took a deep breath and managed to stop falling over his own words.

"I find that I miss our old conversations a great deal. Would it be all right if I contacted you, not only about out next meeting?" He felt like holding his breath, but she didn't keep him waiting. Her smile was relaxed, and unguarded, and she pulled him close for another hug.

"Yes, Vision. That _would_ be all right."

And just maybe, in time, it would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went too far with the email. None of you are even surprised are you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I said I'd add some more to Sweet Dreams but this happened instead. This will mark the beginning of a new series, which will have loose ties to Sweet Dreams but not fit cleanly into it, a the majority of that series was written after Civil War but well before Black Panther and Infinity War came out, when it was virtually all speculation about what Team Cap were getting up to. It's not necessary to read any of SD to follow this one, though. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
